The innovations and related subject matter disclosed herein (collectively referred to as the “disclosure”) generally pertain to load-bearing systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to adjustable load-bearing members, with a serpentine tensioner for a load-bearing strap, as for a mountable pack (e.g., a backpack, daypack, rucksack, knapsack, pannier, courier bag, brief case, motorcycle tank bag, etc.) being but one particular aspect of a disclosed load-bearing system and a continuously repositionable load-bearing strap or other member being but one other particular aspect of a disclosed load-bearing system.
Mountable (including but not limited to wearable) packs have long been known. Such packs typically have one or more compartments for storing a user's items and one or more load-bearing straps (e.g., a shoulder strap) or other load-bearing member (e.g., a hip-pad) configured to secure to, wrap around, urge against or otherwise mechanically engage a suitable structure to bear the load of a given mountable pack during use and/or storage. Typically, the compartments are secured or otherwise closed by closure systems such as zippers, drawing string systems, snap fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, resiliently extensible members, etc.
Many conventional load-bearing straps and other load-bearing members provide at least some measure of adjustment to provide a degree of customizable fit for each of a variety of applications. As one example, many conventional shoulder straps have an adjustable length, allowing tension in the strap to be adjusted according to load, or to adjust the fit of the shoulder strap for users of different girth. As another example, many conventional packs provide opposed load-bearing hip pads that cinch around a wearer's hips to allow a wearer's hips to support a portion of the pack's load that otherwise would be born by the wearer's shoulders. By adjusting the respective lengths of the shoulder straps and the hip-pads, a given pack's load can be distributed in a comfortable and selectable manner.
However, conventional load-bearing members expose unsightly excess lengths and/or numbers of straps. Moreover, most conventional load-bearing members only provide adjustment of one parameter (e.g., strap length). Thus, manufacturers of conventional packs often offer a given wearable pack in several different sizes, e.g., by varying a distance between an upper portion of the shoulder straps and the hip pads to accommodate users with different torso lengths.
As well, modern aesthetic preferences and consumer expectations weigh in favor of simple, uncluttered, and “clean” looking devices. Also, inventory managers prefer to reduce the number of variants (e.g., SKUs) of a given product.
Thus, a need exists for load-bearing systems arranged to provide reduced numbers and/or excess lengths of straps. A need also exists for a wearable pack configuration that can accommodate users of different girths and/or different torso lengths. A further need exists for components of fastener systems to have a built-in or integrated appearance, while retaining conventional and/or additional functions.